Soul
by pedocalebian
Summary: A story about a girl who lost her memories because of a car accident. She was in a coma and when she woke up a certain blonde boy assume her as somebody else, and what if the body she is in now isn't her real body. Read and found out how she will regain all her memories and he body back. Sorry no twincest
1. Chapter 1

Hi! This is my second fic, although my first fic haven't even finish yet. I just can't get all this idea for a new story out of my head. So here it is my second fic 'Soul'

Now I know how to make those horizontal lines so I'm going to use it A LOT O.O

Hope you guys enjoy reading it

And sorry about my bad english I'm still working on it

And no flame please cause I'm very sensitive

Disclimer: I don not own Vocaloid

* * *

I slowly open my eyes. My head hurts and I can feel pain all over my body, my eyes are blurry I can see but I can't see anything clearly.I am lying on a white bed and through the looks of the room I know that I'm at the hospital. It's cold, but I can feel warmth from my right hand. 'Someone is holding my hand' I thought to myself. 'But who?'

Because of this so called damn curiosity, I slowly turn my head to look at the person next to me, and it hurts A LOT. It took me a long time to just turn my head and it really hurts. I guess it will take time for my recovery. I can't see anything clear so I open my eyes wider hoping I can see better image of the person that was holding my hand. I can see a boy.

The boy has a honey blonde hair and it was tied back into a small ponytail. His left hand was holding my right hand. I can't see his face cause he was burying his head to his right arm. I can hear him breathing slowly, so I assume that he was sleeping.

I slowly try move my body and it hurts. I try to move my body up, so I'll be sitting not sleeping like an old lady anymore. At last thanks to god I was able to sit. I observe my body slowly. There was a lot of bandage around my hand. I can't see my feet cause the white blanket was hiding it. I assume both of my feet have a lot of bandage too cause it also hurts.

"Ugh.." The boy that was still holding my hand started to move, it looks like I woke him up.

He lifted his head and I can see (but not clearly) that his eyes was blue, beautiful ocean blue eyes. His eyes and his hair was the only thing that my eyes can see clearly. I can't really see his face. Suddenly he hug me and then he break our silence

"Your awake... finally you're awake..finale god..finally" He said with a relief and a tear came down from his eye

Was he waiting for me to wake up?

"Now at last we can go home.. we can go back to those days.. those wonderful days"

Those days? Those wonderful days?

"I miss you... You're finally awake Lenka..." He said hugging me tight

Len..ka?

I force my hand to move (which cause pain) as I push him slowly, so now he is not hugging me anymore.

"I'm sorry but who are you?" I said calmly

"What are you saying Lenka?" He said

"I'm not Lenka.." I said looking at him

"Lenka stop joking" He said to me

"I'm not Lenka.. Who are you? How did I end up here? How do you know me? How do I know you? Where is my family? *sigh*... I'm not joking" I said giving him all these questions

He stay quite so I ask again "Who are you? How do you know me?"

He was still quite

"I'm sorry but I really don't know so I would real-" I stop when the boy put his hand on my shoulder roughly

"Lenka.. Stop it! You can't forget! It's ME! ITS ME! LEN KAGAMINE YOUR LITTLE BROTHER!" he said shaking my body

"I'm so-sorry I'm not Lenka I-I don't know you.. Stop shaking me" I said scared with his action

"LENKA! LENKA! LENKA! IT'S ME! LEN! LEN! REMEMBER DAMN IT!" He said screaming, still shaking my body. Tears start running down from my eyes

"REMEMBER!"

"Stop.. stop.. I'm not LENKA!" I Scream then the doctor and the nurse came pulling the boy away from me.. the boy Len was out of this room.

I cried.. I was scared from the way he was screaming, angry and shaking my body

And when I finally calm down, the doctor let the boy Len came in the room

"Tell me.. if you are not Lenka... Who are you? And tell me.. tell me anything that you remember"

I stay quite for a while

"I'm Rin Kagamin" I said

"When I woke up I know that my name is Rin Kagamin, my mother Lily Kagamin and Rinto Kagamin my father.. I'm a Highschool Student I don't remember the name of the school though, I only have a few memories one of them is me maybe 3 years old playing with my dad and mom at the beach and then me and my friend a boy with teal hair... I don't remember his name.. we were playing at my room and then I remember... a crash... a car accident.. a car hit me when I was crosing the road.. I remeber the person in the car she was a girl with-" I stop because of the look that Len was giving me

Len stay quite and ask "Please... do you remember anything about me? Me being your little brother Len Kagamine..."

" I remember that I'm the only child my mom have ever gave birth.. And I don't know anyone with the name Len Kagamine... I'm so sorry" I said

He stayed quite

I stayed quite

Then trying to break the silence I said "I don't remember anything and I know that my family isnt here so.. it would be so kind of you if you help me find my family and help remember something and maybe I ca-"

"no I won't help you.. I don't want to help you.. your not Lenka.. so I have no bussines with you Miss Rin Kagamin" He said and those words is like a knife that was stab through my chest.

* * *

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

* * *

The sound of my alarm clock woke me up from my dream.. to be exact from my flash back... epic huh?

"Stupid alarm clock...*sigh* I don't know how to thank you for waking me up from that stupid dream"

Yes.. I'm Rin Kagamin I'm a sixteen year old high school student, currently living with my chilhood friend Mikuo Hatsune. Yes the teal hair boy in my flash back is Mikuo Hatsune. 2 days after Len left, Mikuo came.

He told me everything but not everything

He told me that I was hit by a car when I was crossing the road (just like what I told Len). I get into a coma and my parents couldn't aford any money for my treatment so they have to sell everything. And slowly they got poor and didn't have any food to eat and drink to drink and.. died. I cried when he told me that my parents died. And he told me that I was in a coma for 6 months that explain why my hair was longer than how I remember it and how it was suppose to be a shoulder length hair. I want to visit my parents grave but Mikuo said that my parents knew that I was going to have an amnesia and they told Mikuo that I can only come to their grave when I remember my past. 2 months have pass then.. and I was out of the hospital. Mikuo's want to attend a school out of town in a small town, and I decided that I would come with him. Even if it's out of town, well he is the only person I remember now, so I move in with him and I've stayed with him eversince. I also cut my long hair into a shoulder length haircause It feels comfortable that way. Mikuo told me that he wouldn't tell me anything about my past cause the doctor said it's best if I remember it myself (I told you Mikuo didn't told me everything).

I ask Mikuo about Len Kagamine but he said that he and I never have a friend name Len Kagamine, weird.

So I go to school like any other normal teen and it's been 1 month after I came out of the hospital and move to this town. I never regain any memory. I made some new friends, Neru and Luka. They are my best friend.

"Rin! Breakfast is ready!" Said Mikuo downstairs

"Comingg!"

I wash my face, comb my hair, put on my uniform and put on my big white bow. After preapering my books I go downstairs to eat breakfast.

"Morning Mikuo"

"Morning Rinny~"

I saw Mikuo in his uniform, he smiled at me and I smile back awkwardly. Mikuo is 18 years old, 2 years older than me. We go to the same school. He is going to graduate Highschool this year. His good looks catch the attention of many girls. Luka,Neru and all the other girls at school always says that he is hot, well I have to admit that he is 'okay'. He never date a girl, well maybe he did date a girl once or twice but right now he is single. He is like any normal teen boy except that he REALLY love leeks.

"Still wearing that big bow Rin?" He ask with a smirk

"hmph! It's the only thing I have when I woke up in that hospital of course I treasure it!" I answer, this bow was given to me by Mikuo. I treasure it and I feel attach to it somehow.

"Yeaah yeahh.. hurry up and finish your breakfast or we will be late for school" he chuckle and I blush, Waiitt don't get the wrong idea here I don't have any 'certain feelings' for Mikuo. And I think he doesnt have any 'certain feelings' for me too. Mikuo is like a brother to me.

* * *

~time skip~

* * *

I walk to class. And I spoted Neru and Luka talking together. I put my bag on my table and walk to them.

"Hey guys" I greet them

"Hey Rin-chan" Luka said to me smiling. Ohh Luka smile she is such an angel! No wonder the guys always send love letters to her. Her pink and wavy hair looks like silk threads. And her curve body makes her look sexy! But she wears her uniform politely, she wears a long skirt to her knee. She have good grades and sometimes she is clumsy. MOE MUCH~

"Yo! Rin-Rinchaan" Said Neru greeting me back. Neru is a tomboy, she have yellow hair and she is always texting to who knows who. She is the exact opposite of Luka. She wears what she wants to wear, to put it simple she does what ever she wants. And She is a great friend.

"So guys whats up?" I asked

"The teachers are having a teachers meeting soo~ we're free! Heck yeah!"

"Seriously?" I asked

"Yeah.. but it's strange usually the Teachers give us a task or an assignment to do..." Said Luka, well she's got a point

Then some group of third year students came to our class.

"Okay Class can I have your attention.."

The whole class paid they're attention to Hatsune Miku or Miku-senpai.

" The teachers are having a teachers meeting and they can't teach you guys now, so we are here to give you some assignment that you guys have to work NOW and the five of us are gonna keep an eye on you guys too make sure you guys do the work" Explain Miku-senpai

SPEAK OF THE DEVIL MUCH

It was Miku-senpai, Meiko-senpai, Kaito-senpai and Mikuo is there too and then there is Len-senpai... Len Kagamine. The cold hearted boy who left me all confused and all alone at the hospital that day.

* * *

Thank you for reading and I hope you guys enjoy reading it

R&R pleasee~

Again, no flame cause I'm sensitive


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys! Second chapter here!

I hope you guys enjoy reading this second fic

Sorry for bad english but my bad english isn't stoping me for writing more and more fic :9

Okay so here is the story enjoy guys~~

Disclimer: I don not own Vocaloid

* * *

(Rin Pov)

Miku-senpai wrote down all the question on the board, she told us to give our paper to one of the senpai when we are already finish doing our assighnment.

Luka seem calm, I bet she already do some counting on her head. And then I glanced at Neru, and she looks like she is going to have a mental break down. I started to look at all the question on the board and then I take out a piece of paper, take my pencil and start to write the question from the board.

~30 Minutes Later~

There are over 50 question and I'm almost finish. It wasn't that hard. Luka already finished 10 minutes ago. Neru is still doing the second question, *sigh* She will probably ask me or Luka for the answers later.

All of the Senpai are all over the class. Miku-senpai and Meiko-senpai are gossiping, behid the class near the window. Miku-senpai or Miku Hatsune is the diva of this school, she is beautiful. Her blue hair,blue eyes and her amazing voice when she starts to sing makes me wish that I was her.

Meiko-senpai or Meiko Sakine her short brown hair and body curve are the magnet to all boys and I always found her drunk after school. And she always manage to hide her sake in her locker somehow.

Kaito-senpai is making sure we're doing our assignment. He keeps looking at Luka. I better tell Luka this later, her face will turn as red as a tomato! Kaito-senpai or Kaito Shion, people say he is one of the hottest guy at school. His dark blue hair makes him looks mysterious, which girls find it cool. He is friendly, friends with every one. But all I see in him is a dude that have a thing with ice cream.

Then there is Len-senpai. His honey blonde hair was tied up into his classic pony tail. I never really see him talk to anyone so I don't know anything bout' his personality. I can tell that girl's are crazy bout' him cause he have his own fanclub! I usually avoid him at school cause it's kind of awkward. He is sitting next to Kaito-senpai but his eyes was looking directly at me. I pretend that I didn't notice and act normal

"hey Rinny~"

"What do you want alien?" I glare at the person next to me. Mikuo, he was leaning forward towards me and the result is my face was really close to his.

"Why are you spacing out?~ you should do your work" He grinned at me

"As the matter of fact I'm already finish" I said to him while streaching my hand

"Wow really in 30 minutes? You don't want to check it twice?" he ask while he is raising his right eyebrow

"Yes really and No, why should I? I'm to tired to even check it twice" I said

"You almost beat that Luka chick.." he said amaze

"Here you go Mikuo-senpaii~" I smile handing him my paper since I'm already finish and Neru already got all the answers from Luka.

Mikuo then said to me "You look soo cute when you smile" he grinned and took my paper, leaving me blushing. Mikuo always tease me by saying I'm cute. I hate him for doing that. I'm not good when people are praising me, I got embarrassed and nervous easy.

I glance a little and see Len-senpai in the corner of my eye. He is not looking anymore. I sigh in realive, he is scary. I look around class and everyone was still doing they're work. I saw Luka reading her favorite book 'Romeo and Juliet' and Neru is texting with someone. So I decide to take my ipod and start to hear some music.

I lay my head on my table, then I started to slowly glance again at Len-senpai. And to my surprise he was glancing at me too. Our eyes meet, but then he look away.

_I miss you... Your finally awake Lenka..._

He was really gentle when he hug me and when he hold my hand it feels warm. He must really love his sister

_Lenka.. Stop it! You can't forget! It's ME! ITS ME! LEN KAGAMINE YOUR LITTLE BROTHER! _

Len mistoke me for Lenka, that could mean that me and Lenka are the same age. But, if Lenka and I have the same age why is Len 2 years older than me?

_LENKA! LENKA! LENKA! IT'S ME! LEN! LEN! REMEMBER DAMN IT! _

Len really love Lenka, and it looks like he loves Lenka more than just a big sister. I'm just guessing though.

_No I won't help you.. I don't want to help you.. your not Lenka.. so I have no bussines with you Miss Rin Kagamin_

He was scary, I still remember his cold eyes looking directly at me. I hate him for leaving an amnesia girl all alone in the hospital. Just remembering it makes me crazy and scared. Why am I even thingking about this?

* * *

It was Finally break time. I went up to the roof to eat my bento. Luka and Neru is going to the canteen today, they both forgot their Bento. It looks like they are doing it on purpose for some reason.

I open my bento and start eating it. So quite...

**Tap Tap Tap**

Someone is heading here. Maybe Neru and Luka?

I look to my left and see that the source of the sound was coming from the foot step of Len Kagamine. He was holding a sandwich that has been bitten on the edge. Then he sat next to me.

"Senpai? Why are you here? What are you doing?" I ask him

"What is it wrong to sit here next to you?" He ask coldly. Scary

"No.. It's not senpai" I said lowering my head. This guy never fail to make me scared. I look down, and continue eating my bento slowly.

"*sigh* I'm sorry I didn't mean to say it like that.." He finally says

"uh..yeah well I thought you hate me" I said the truth

"Well I'm sorry if I make you feel that way" He said and I stay quite

"What I do hate is Kaito who keeps talking about how sexy his ice cream and Mikuo that keeps talking about how sexy his negi looks like" He said rolling his eyes "Those two bastard ruin my teenage life by filling my brain with ice cream and negi and I always tell them banana is better"

"Pft!"

"huh..?" He look at me confused

"Hahahahahahahaa!" I said brusting into laughter. (Author: I know the jokes isn't really that funny =.= but lets just pretend that it is really funny) Weird, I mean just some couples of minutes ago I was scared and affraid around him. But now it feels different.

I turn my head. I widen my eyes. He manage to smile a little bit. I blush a little, maybe this is why all the fangirls are crazy bout' him. Indeed he is a charming guy and very hot too... wait did I just thought about that?

We talked somemore

"Mikuo's right you do look cute when you smile" He said. Making me blush harder.

"Wait! Senpai heard what that baka said?" I ask with a shock, I thought nobody heard that.

"Yeah.. I guess everyone heard that" He said with his usual tone. CURSE YOU MIKUO

"That baka he is gonna pay" I grumble and rolling my eyes

"He is always like this saying that I'm cute but I guess he did to make me embarrassed ne.. Len-senpai and Mikuo are close friends right?"

"Why are you talking about Mikuo suddently?" He asked

"Ne?" I really didn't catch his words but I don't think he really ask the question I think he is asking

"Sorry it's nothing" He said leaving me and I can tell he is mad

Did I say something wrong? I stayed quite.

"Weird.." I mumble

Somehow I feel warm talking to him. My heart was warm and my body was feeling differently near him. When I talk to him earlier I felt somehow like I know him all my life. Just then he looks mad at me, I personaly don't care...

'_Apologizes'_

Huh?

'_Apologizes.. or it is to late just like last time' _

...

...

What was that?

There was a voice in my head... Telling me to apologizes. The voice sounded really kind. Apologize to who? Oh, Len. I have to apologize to Len? Why should I ?

_**Badump Badump **_

This feeling... It huts, my heart hurts it really hurts. My mind wasn't thingking straight, I stand up slowly. My legs was really weak, my beto box fell down from my lap. My hands are trembeling

"Ugh.. what is happening?"

'_Apologize or is it to late'_

"Le..Len-senpai.. Len-senpai" I said as I walk down the stairs

That voice urge me to apologize

(Normal Pov)

A certain blonde with a ponytail walk down the stairs leaving the girl he was with earlier. Then as he reach the end of the stairs, he saw a teal boy. The blonde simply ignore him and walk pass him.

Before the blonde disappear from the teal sight the teal boy start talking.

"What do you want?" The teal ask

"..."

"Why did you suddently make a move on her?"

"..."

"I suggest you leave her alone.. don't make things harder for all of us.. wouldn't you agree?"

"I'll answer your first question Mikuo..." The blonde said as the teal boy started keep quite.

"I'm want MY Lenka back" The blonde continued.

"What-" "AND the answer for your second question is I'm going to wake up Lenka's soul so she is back to the Lenka I know, not some stranger name Rin Kagamin" The blonde said cutting the teal words

"And the answer for your suggestion is... No, I wont stop until Lenka came back"

"Len I already told you Lenka is gone.." The teal said

"NO! No she is not! I know she's there.. Why should I give up? When she is here infront of me?"

"Len she is not there she is gone! She is not inside that body anymore! Rin soul is in her body now! Don't make things harder!"

"That THING soul is in my Lenka's body and I'm going to get it out by waking up Lenka's soul inside her"

"*sigh* please Len... I'm begging you.. please wait.. wait until I found **it**"

"You can't find **it** and you will never will"

"..What do you mean Len?" the teal said confused to what the blonde boy just said

Then the blonde boy run leaving the teal boy alone.

The teal boy didnt try to catch him, cause he knows that it is pointless.

"Mikuo..?" Someone voice called the teal boy

The teal boy quickly turn his head and found out that Rin Kagamin was standing there for god knows how long

"Rin.. how long..?"

"What were you guys talking about..?" She ask

"Rin I-" "What body?" She ask again

She hold her arms tightly and put it infront of her chest

"This body?" She ask looking at the teal boy

" That 'THING' soul? My soul? I'm a thing? He just call me a thing?" She said almost crying

The teal boy run closer to her and holding her body

"...Lenka.. Len-senpai sister.. Who is she? Tell me Mikuo.." the girl ask

"I can't Rin.." The teal said

"Why? And what are you trying to find? What is** it**?"

_**Badump! **_

"Ugh! Akhh!" The blonde girl fell down and hold her chest really tight

_**Badump! Badump! **_

"It hurts! Mikuo it hurts! It hurts! It hurts!" The girl scream

_**Badump! Badump! Badump! **_

"Make it stop! Make it stop!"

"I'm sorry Rin.. I'm sorry...Lenka"

"What do you-"

The girl words was cut off because the teal boy hit her back hard enough to make her faint. The teal boy carry her bridal style to the nurse office.

As soon as he reach the nurse office, he put the blonde girl body down on the bed there and sit down next to her.

"That Len... Now she is trying to get out..." He said

"It's all his...no it's my fault" The teal said holding his head

"I'm sorry.. I'm soo sorry" He said as tears stream down from his face

* * *

End of chapter 2

R&R pleasee~~

Thank you for readingg :D


	3. Chapter 3

KYAA~~ THIRD CHAPTER!

HOLAAA! AMIGOS! #slap

I'm sorry, excuse me but I haven't write anything for this fic 'soul' for along time

Anywaay sooo sooo sorry for the long wait

Oh and sorry for the bad english guys -_-"

okay enjoy~~

Disclimer: I don not own Vocaloid (but I'll ask Santa for it on Christmas)

* * *

(Normal Pov)

Rin Kagamine woke up and found herself in her bed. How did I end up here?, she thought. Rin rub her eyes trying to take away her sleepiness, her bare feet touch the cold floor. She went to the bathroom, wash her face and try to remember what happen that day. She looked at her phone to see the time and it was 1.30 in the morning.

'where the hell is Mikuo?' she ask herself.

Rin looked at her red eyes in the mirror and she started... Thingking. She tries to observe and understand what she was feeling right now, it has always been hard for Rin to understand her feelings. She sometimes feels that there is someone else interfering with her feelings.

'Calm down Rin.. calm down.. think think..'

She conclude her feelings: I'm angry at Mikuo, I don't understand why Mikuo hit me. I don't understand what Len and Mikuo was talking about which make me feel angrier. I'm hurt after being called a THING by Len. She splash the water to her face, her breathing hard and she continues reading her feelings.

'Why am I like this?' Rin thought to herself

Meanwhile Mikuo was reading a book downstairs waiting for Rin to wake up or decided to show up. Then he heard Rin slowly walking downstairs so he put his book on a desk in front of him and he waits for something to happen.

SLAP!

Rin slap Mikuo on his right cheek, her breathing getting heavier and heavier because she put a lot of strength into that one slap. Mikuo just sit there watching her blankly. It took Rin a minute to finally calm down and sit on the couch right across Mikuo.

"Are you done?" Mikuo ask her

"Why did you hit me?" Rin ask, demanding answers

"It's the only way to make your pain stop.."

"What were you two talking about?" Rin ask again with the same tone

Mikuo decided to stay quite this time

"Do you know something that I suppose to know Mikuo?" Rin ask again hoping for an answer to come out from the teal boy mouth.

"Rin I can't tell you-"

"Tell me"

"Rin I-"

"Tell me!"

"Listen to me Rin I-"

"I want to know!"

"RIN!Calm down!" Mikuo said with a high voice, Rin stayed quite. Mikuo never raise his voice at her, he was always gentle and kind to her (Even though he annoys her sometimes). But Rin can't take it anymore, not knowing anything from her past, not knowing what Mikuo and Len were talking about, not know why Len called her a 'thing', and not knowing herself.

"I Can't take this anymore Mikuo.. I can't.." Rin said as her voice started to fade, her eyes looking at her hands on her lap.

She started to cry. Mikuo didn't dare to say anything he just stayed quite, looking at Rin with sorrow eyes. A few seconds past, Mikuo waited for Rin to at least calm down.

"Rin I'm sorry but you will know about it too" Mikuo

"Your going to tell me?" Rin ask her voice full of hope

"No.." Mikuo said disappointing

"Then.. When are you going to tell me?" She ask, her eyes still looking down.

Mikuo stood up and walk towards Rin. He pressed his forehead to Rin's, Rin eyes look up and stare at his.

"Someone special will tell you Rin.." He slowly said

"Special?"

Mikuo nodded

"And you'll know when you both are ready.." He continue

"Us both?" Rin ask but Mikuo just answer her with a kind stare.

Somehow Rin felt that Mikuo's stare wasn't just meant for her, but also for someone else. She feels that Mikuo is staring to someone else through her. And she also feels that whoever that person is Mikuo care for that person very much. Rin can feel all of it just from the stare Mikuo is giving her, as if she knows Mikuo since forever.

* * *

(Rin POV) (at school)

"Rinny-chaaaannnn~~~~~~~"

I can hear a perverted Mikuo calling for me.

"You went to school early this morning I couldn't see you cute face his morning" He said hugging me

"My..my Rinny-chan your so mean to Mikuo-senpai.." Neru said grinning

"fufufu~ You should apologize Rinny-chan" Luka suggested

"Rinny-chaaan~"Mikuo whine again

"Rinny Rinny Rinny" Neru said over and over

"WHY WONT YOU GUYS SHUT IT!"

. .Patience.

"KYAA~ RINNY-CHAN IS ANGRYY~" Mikuo and Neru scream as they run away from me

"DON'T YOU DARE RUN AWAY!" I scream as I run after them

"hahaha! c'mon you guys.. no running in the hall ways" Luka said while giggling

"UGHHH! LUKA YOU CALLED ME RINNY TOO DON'T YOU?" I said glaring her

"On second thought running isn't a bad idea" she said

"Kyaa~ WAIT FOR ME MIKUO-SENPAI NERU!" Luka scream while running away from me

(30 minutes later)

"*sigh* I finally got you guys" I said

We are now at our first spot, sitting near the windows.

"What are you gonna do Rinny?" Neru said daring me

"..Nothing.. You guys run so fast I'm tired" I tell them

"Your so weird Rinny-chan" Luka said

"Don't call me that.." I mumble

"Hahaha! that was fun" Mikuo said stroking Neru's head and Luka's

"hmph- thanks.." Neru said as she blush... BLUSH?!

"umm.. I'M GONNA BUY US SOME DRINKS!" Neru said and then she runs away from us

"I'm going with her" Luka said. Luka looked at me and then she blinks her right eyes, I guess she notice Neru's blush.

Neru never told me or Luka anything about her crush on Mikuo. Well, as much as Luka and I want to know we can just let this go. Neru will tell us when she is ready that's what we have agreed.

"You have really nice friends Rin"

I looked at Mikuo

"Thank you.. I guess" I said

"Please Rin.. I don't want things to be different between us"

"I know... but-"

"I'm still mad at you for not telling me anything?" He took the words right out of my mouth

"yeah.. that" I said rolling my eyes

"I'm sorry Rin.." he said

"no it's fine.. and I'm sorry that I slap you last night did it hurt?" I ask him

He just smile at me, which make me feel guilty. Mikuo is a nice guy he doesn't deserve to be slap on the face.

"when will the bell ring?" I ask him

"in 10 minutes"

"oh.. okay"

Silence.. just silence between

"so..um since it's cool between us now.. you want to watch a movie tomorrow?" I ask him

"no, I mean I want to but I have to go somewhere tomorrow" He explains

"oh.. where?" I ask and he just answer me with a smile.

"You can't tell me huh?" I said annoyed

"I'll make it up to you somehow Rin but anyways thanks for the offer" He said as he started to stand up.

He taps my head a little before he walks away.

As soon as Mikuo left I can hear Luka's and Neru's footsteps coming towards me

"Drinks~" Luka said waving to me

"thank you~" I said drinking my orange soda yummy~

"Where's Mikuo?" Neru ask

"He just left couple of minutes ago" I tell her

"oh.. okay then" She said disappointed

"Don't worry Neru-chan you will see him again" I said

"What makes you say that?!" she ask blushing and slightly surprise

"haha just saying *drinks* okay c'mon gals the bell will ring soon" I said to her, Neru can be soo cute sometimes

"haha~ c'mon Rin" Luka said and I know Luka agree with Neru being cute

"wait! why are you guys laughing ?!" She ask us

Mikuo was wrong my friends are awesome

* * *

(Normal POV) (after school)

Rin was walking alone, Mikuo had a club meeting so she went home first.

Neru is taking the bus and Luka's driver already pick her up at school.

Rin was thinking of making dinner, it's been a long time since she touch the kitchen.

"Hey" someone said

Rin looked behind her and she sees Len

"Len-senpai.." She said surprise

Rin remembers that Len called her a thing and... she hates it

"Just Len please.." He said

As Len walks to a surprise and angry Rin.

"what?" Rin ask

Len was surprise with Rin's tone but he couldn't care less he came to see Rin for one reason

"You wanna watch a movie with me tomorrow?" Len ask her

* * *

OHHHH~

Len called her a 'thing' and now she is asking her out on a date?

I really like the connection between Mikuo and Rin they are so cutee, I'm thingking of making a MikuoxRin fic

Okaayy hmmm I wonder what's going to happen next~

Thank you guys for reading this chapie I hope you all enjoy it

READ AND REVIEW PLEASEEE~~


End file.
